


Fill Me With Your Love

by HintehDehPengu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/HintehDehPengu
Summary: It was always the same. Once a month, Dylan would go into his breeding cycle. He stayed inside for the few days it happened... most of the time.His next breeding cycle had fallen at a time when he was in a happy relationship. He hadn't told his boyfriend he was able to become pregnant, because he was scared of the consequences.His boyfriend's name was Tony, a tall, cocoa-skinned guy... an absolute hunk. Dylan didn't know how he'd landed with him, but, he was damn happy he did. This story is a recount of what happened between the two, as well as the aftermath...





	Fill Me With Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> A really short mpreg story... next chapter coming ASAP.

The two were spending time with one another, like any other evening. Dylan's parents were out, so he'd seen this as an opportunity to spend some more intimate time with Tony. They were snuggling up to one another, watching a movie. Dylan had been in his cycle for a few days now, so he thought it was over. His ass thought different. It must have sensed the prescence of testosterone, because it began leaking. Dylan felt this, squirming a little. It had breached his underwear and began staining his pajama bottoms. "Fuck.." he muttered, aloud. "What's wrong?" Tony looked to him, concerned. Dylan stood, a wet patch showing on his pajama bottoms. It was painfully obvious. "My... breeding cycle." he wanted to crawl into a ball and hide. "You're a breeder?" Tony asked, taken aback. "I.. am. My cycle began a few days ago, and... it must have sensed you here today, and... started leaking... ooh..." Dylan rubbed his asscheek. "What will help?" Tony stood, taking Dylan's arms and wrapping them round him. Dylan's mind rushed. At first, he thought of ice cream... then he thought of kisses. But then, primary reproductive functions decided to interfere. "I want you to fill me with your love." he blurted. "Are... are you sure? I have no condom on me, babe..." Tony began, but Dylan just kissed him passionately. "Just fuck me... I'm coming to the end of my cycle, I won't get pregnant."

And with that, the two went to Dylan's bedroom. Tony ripped off his vest, literally, showing off his chiseled muscles. "Fuck..." Dylan moaned. Fuck the foreplay, he wanted to get dicked down. He laid on his back, thrusting his legs up into the air, exposing his leaking asshole. "Mmm..." Tony gave it a sniff. "Smells of pheromones, babe... I don't think I could hold back even if I wanted to..." He ended his sentence with a lick of Dylan's asshole; he could taste the pheromones. It only made him hornier. He whipped out his cock... it stood at 9 inches and was very thick. Dylan had taken it a lot, so he was super ready. Tony pushed it in, Dylan gasping as it filled him. "Yeah, babe, fuck!" he moaned loudly. Tony began thrusting, deep inside. It was almost like a reproductive function had switched itself on, too... he couldn't stop, and wanted to go as deep as he could. "I'm so glad you're a breeder, babe... now we have an excuse to fuck at least a few times a month..." Tony licked his lips, continuing to fuck Dylan's still leaking ass. "M-my G-God..." Dylan gasped. Tony pulled out, flipping Dylan on to his stomach. He clambered on top, inserting his dick and thrusting with the best of them. "Nngh..." Tony moaned, animalistically licking his lips and fucking Dylan deeper and deeper. Dylan felt his pleasure spot being hit multiple times in a second, it was hot... The connection between the two, it had deepened on so many levels; it was sensual... that instinct to breed. Tony felt himself getting close, and he portrayed this on his face, eyes closed and mouth agape. Dylan looked back at his boyfriend, smiling weakly. Tony began breathing erractically. "I'm... close." he managed to say, before his hips bucked and he came, deep inside... "Fuck. That was satisfying."

What came next were the consequences.


End file.
